


School of the Chosen

by PuddyKatz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Fluff, It's more like a boarding school for soulmates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyKatz/pseuds/PuddyKatz
Summary: DISCONTINUED/REWRITTENSoulmates live their lives connected even when separated, even if they never met.Between birth and ruffly 15, a tattoo like mark could appear on the left forearm of anyone at any time.Years ago in the time of the great wars that plagued the planet, millions died on the battlefield while thousands died in their homes. Women children and the elderly who were exempt from the wars still suffered a gruesome fate, their souls died right alongside those that died in battle. The only thing they all had in common was an identifying mark on their left arm. Humanity was dying, and so were the number of soulmates, in evolution for self-preservation. In a panic, the leaders issued a worldwide law that protected those with a soul mark sending those of 10 and older with a mark to schools for protection and to heighten the chances of finding their soulmate.Yuuri was 14 when his mark appeared and he was ripped from his family and moved to the 'school of souls', in Detroit. When he got there he had been told his soulmate was in a school in Russia and by the end of the year, he will be transferring to Detroit. If Yuuri wasn't already a nervous wreck, he sure was now.





	1. Hmm, How did that get there?

Yuuri was 14 when his mark appeared, he had feared this when his mother told him about the history of soulmates when he had asked her about it after sensei had mentioned it in class. Both his mother and father were soulmates they met in a school in Tokyo, that school no longer exists it needed a lot of repairs and such, and the number of soulmates was declining again, they eventual just tore it down. Leaving it up to the bigger countries to host the schools for the chosen souls. Funds were being donated to those schools, making them high tech and very desirable academically, but only the chosen souls, those with a mark, are allowed there. His mother had told him the reason for the schools and why they're so important.

She told him how years ago in the time of the great wars that plagued the planet, millions died on the battlefield while hundreds of thousands died in their homes. Women, children, and the elderly who were exempt from the wars still suffered a gruesome fate, their souls died right alongside those that died in battle. The only thing they all had in common was an identifying mark on their left arm. Humanity was dying. Children were being orphaned faster than the previous ones could grow up, the churches and volunteer homes couldn't keep up.

Children and young adults died before even starting a family, the human population decreased at an extreme rate. The world leaders who kept their soulmates close realized what they had to do if they didn't want the human population to go extinct, but the leaders were too late. In an attempt at self-preservation, soulmates began to decline fewer and fewer people were being born with marks. Their other never was created and so they spent their lives lost and in a haze of longing that would never be fulfilled, those people didn't make much of their life never contributed to their society, most took their lives before they were 30.

This left the leaders in a panic issued a worldwide law that protected those with a soul mark sending those of 10 and older with a mark to schools for protection and to heighten the chances of finding their soulmate. If a person was to be found with a soul mark not reported and over the age of ten those that hide the person were to be arrested and interrogated, but hardly ever really charged, but the prospect scared the public into cooperating and schools were built and children with marks were reported.

That was almost a century ago, and the soulmate population has stayed stagnant for the pasted 30 years.

 

 

"Yuuri! If you don't get up I'm going to come in there and throw a cup of water on you and you know how hard it is to dry a mattress!" The banging on the door startled him from his sleep. He stumbled from his bed in his hasted faceplanting on the wooden floor of his room his legs tangled in his thin white sheets. Summer was too hot for anything heavier. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled thrashing on the floor trying to turn himself enough to claw his sheets from his legs. He could hear his sister's hysterical laughing from his spot on the floor and debated if he should keep trying to untangle himself or just let the sheets rap him up and swallow him into oblivion. 

"Did you just fall out of bed?" Yuuri could make out her question between her pants for air. "You're so lame!" She walked away from his door if her footsteps and fading laughter was anything to go by. He groaned pushing himself onto his tangled knees just barely able to balance enough to pull on the fabric to loosen it to get his leg out, then the other. Yuuri stood rubbing his throbbing chin that had taken most of the fall, he open and closed his jaw to check of any pain in that area, and was relieved when he felt none. He frowned at the digital clock on his nightstand,

'I usually wake up a lot earlier than this, even during summer.' Yuuri release one more groan, 'this really puts a dent in my plans, Minako won't be happy.' They were going to start working on his Latin dancing today, at his request. 'Now she's probably going to make me do pole dancing as punishment for sleeping in so late.' Even though he's almost positive that it was the pole dancing yesterday that made him so tired that he slept so late today. Yuuri really hopes it doesn't turn into a vicious cycle.

Yuuri head out to the main room of the house to see that his mother had already prepared lunch and the family was already sitting and waiting for him. He quickly scampered over to the table almost tripping again in his haste, much to Mari's amusement. His mother gave him a smile and begins to fill his father's bowl with rice. Yuuri sighed still a little tired for whatever reason but determined to convince Minako that pole dancing is not a good punishment.

He mentally went over the plan of what to say when he heads over to Minako's after lunch, reaching for his chopsticks when Maris hand shoots out and grabs his wrist like a vice. His chopsticks smack into his empty bowl and it goes clattering across the table, then dead silence. Everyone is looking at Mari but she just stares intensely at him, well not him exactly but the arm in her hold. Yuuri's never seen her with that look before, and it sends a wave of fear down his spine.

"M-Mari? W-wha-" Her grip tightened and she turned his arm so that his underarm was facing up. A collective gasp filled the room and Hiroko stood on shaky legs, heading for the phone on the wall in the kitchen.

"How long have you had this?!" She asked almost panicked by Yuuri could tell she was just scared because of what this means, he's 14 and once it's reported, he'll be taken to a school outside of Japan because the only one they had was torn down years ago. He would be taken away from them. Mari has always been the protective older sister, yelling at the younger kids that would push him in school and she would walk him to Minako's for dance and to the Ice castle for skating. 

"I- I didn't know...." Her grip loosened and her stare softened at his scared tone. She scooted around the corner of the table and wrapped her arms around him, shooshing his panicked words.

He didn't pay any attention to that though because his brain started to do what it does best. Telling him every possible bad scenario know to man and it starts playing them on repeat and each time adding to them making them worse to the point his own lungs wouldn't get in any more air and his panic becomes physically attributed, and he starts gasping for breath. This very thing only fueled his anxiety over the mark because whoever had the matching one, was going to be paired with this, him and his anxiety. No one deserved to have him as a soulmate, but someone out there was. Black spots filled his vision and tears soaked his cheeks.

He's curled up in Mari's arms and she's commanding him to breathe and he did, kind of. She starts talking about the few good things about this like he has a person out there that's just for him and that he can go to a really cool and advanced school, and he'll get to see a different country. None of those things made him feel better but he would try, for her sake.

He was scared, no terrified but curling up into a ball on the floor wasn't going to change anything. Anyone else, if asked if they wanted a mark, would have said yes would have been excited beyond belief at the prospect, but he was not. He felt too young, too small, just not ready. Hiroko hung up the phone and the room was dead silent. 

"Tomorrow we have to go the soul mark identification office in Tokyo, I'll take you while Mari and your father stay here." Hiroko smiles gently at him. "You have nothing to worry about dear, we'll find you a great school and you'll find your soulmate. Whoever they might be will love you with all their heart. They will love every flaw and every perfection because you are their other half, the person made for them." She kneeled in front of him cupping his tear cover cheeks with a soft smile. "You will love them just as much, every one of their flaws and every one of their perfections because they wouldn't be them without them and you wouldn't be you without yours." Her soft voice speaking the words with so much love and sincerity made Yuuri smile and just a little less scared if only a little. "Now let's eat. If I remember correctly your running late to dance practice." Hiroko kissed his forehead and gave him a pointed look when she mentioned his lateness.

In a hurry, Yuuri finished lunch with one last deep breath and very much still shaken nerves he slipped on his shoes and jogged toward Minako's studio. "She's going to be mad." He whispered to himself as the studio came into view.

 


	2. So, I'm doing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a good thing... Yuuri'll try his best to make it a good thing.

The jog to Minako's was not as long as Yuuri had hoped and at the same time not fast enough. He wished he had a little more time to wrap his head around the image on his arm but at the same time dancing had always been a good distraction for Yuuri and he hoped it would continue but he's never had something so big to be distracted from. This mark on his arm was life changing, he looked at it standing in front of the door to the studio, for the first time he really looked at it, and it took his breath away.

It wasn't any real shape or picture per say but it had a flow to it, it was just so beautiful that Yuuri was afraid to touch it. Which was silly because it was on his skin. It was a shade of grey almost black in some parts in the parts that intersected and a white blue in other parts and the fade between the colors was gradual and seamless, it was two lines that curved and spun and backtracked just to spin and continue up his arm, like the marks ice skates would make on freshly frozen ice. It was almost hypnotic to look at to follow with your eyes, Yuuri could almost see a little person skating and dancing up his arm making these lines, spinning with graceful movements. Yuuri, as crazy as it sounds, could almost hear the music they were dancing to.

But that's insane, it was just lines, he wasn't even sure if it was marks made by skates. He really couldn't believe that another person had this on their arm, a person made for him. He ripped his eyes away from his arm and opened the doors, he would stay out in the heat of middle summer if he kept looking at it.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Minako stood over by a pole, and Yuuri felt dread flood through him at the fact that his assumption was right and they were going to pole dance again. But on the bright side at least he'll be more focused on the goal of supporting his body weight on a metal 45mm pole, and he'll be so tired when he gets home he might not stay up all night anxious about tomorrow.

Minako turned to him after straightening up from her stretching, her eyes traveled up his body assessing his appearance. His track pants clinging to his sweaty legs from the run there, his t-shirt hung loosely around his middle. A t-shirt he wore when he was heavier, now hung baggy on his lean form. His muscles are firmer then they have ever been thanks to Minako's constant exercising regimens, and insistence that hip-hop dancing wasn't complete unless he could push himself up off the floor into a handstand. Which he can now because that's important and worth the 3 weeks of bruises on his chest from falling in all the failed attempts, but at least he now can say he can do it.

Minako sighed and gestured to the bathroom to change. He hurried toward it but stopped thinking over his options before continuing toward the bathroom. He'll tell her when he gets dressed, which didn't take long enough and he couldn't move fast enough at the same time, he was going crazy. He walked out of the bathroom setting his dance bag by Minako's over by the speakers.

"Minako, I'm sorry I'm late I slept in and... I got a little distracted, with this." He held his arm out to her and she turned to him having bent down to pick up her water while he was talking, but it slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground at seeing the mark on his arm. She reached out and touched his arm with gent fingers, she breathed in awe.

"Yuuri it's gorgeous." She breathed, mesmerized as he was, she snapped out of it much faster then he did though. She looked up at him with a small smile, one that held sadness but also excitement, sad for Yuuri or for the fact he will be leaving soon he could only guess. "Wait does your mother know? Has she reported it?" Yuuri nodded his throat suddenly feeling tight. Minako as though she realized his distress brought him into a hug giving him a squeeze and a rub up and down his back. "Let's dance okay?" Again Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri's muscles burned by the end of the lesson but the strenuous task of defying gravity left him sore but not less any restless. There goes his ideas of sleeping tonight. They hadn't talked about the mark sense Yuuri showed it to her but he was itching with a question and he hoped Minako could answer it, if not he'll ask the soul mate identification official tomorrow. 

"Minako." He was sitting on the floor stretching and occasionally sipping his water.

"Yes?"

"If I go to a school that my soulmate isn't at, what would happen?" Minako seemed to think about this for a second.

"I honestly don't know. Really I think it depends on if your soulmate is even documented. If they have their mark already or not. I mean you could be older." That's true Yuuri hadn't thought about that before, what if they were younger or hadn't gotten their mark yet. For some reason, that thought scared Yuuri more, if his soulmate wasn't there yet then that means he'll be truly alone. "But I have a feeling that won't be the case, but if your soulmate is in a different school... hmm" She really was thinking about it. "I guess one of you would go to the others school." That too sent a wave of fear but also excitement down Yuuri's spine. Fear in that he would probably have to learn a new language, he could speak a little English so he assumed he would go to America but if he had to go to a different country then he would have to learn that countries language. But excited in the prospect that his soulmate would most likely be foreign and in Yuuri's 14-year-old brain that was just really exciting. 

Yuuri walked home after the lesson with a drag in his step and his thoughts absorbed into his future so absorbed he ran into a pole, the pain brought him back to the present and his thought was now on the pain in his forehead.

Vicchand jumped on him the second he opened the door, he was jumping on his legs and running around him, making it almost impossible for Yuuri to take off his shoes without stepping on him, but he maneuvered around him enough to slip them off.

“Yuuri dear, is that you?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri sat at the table deep in thought, Hiroko noticed this and left Yuuri to his thoughts. Yuuri was going over all the things he knew about the laws and rules involving soul marks but they were so rare that Yuuri never thought he would get one, he thought he was going to be one of those people that lived his life without the defiant knowledge that love would ever be a possibility for him. Though this mark didn’t guarantee it either, no matter how many people say that soulmates are for life and for love Yuuri just couldn’t believe that anyone would want to be a soulmate with him, he can’t help but think that the second his soulmate sees him their going to be disappointed. Yuuri with his frizzy black hair and brown eyes, his easily gained weight and his average height, there was nothing special about him. If anything he was less than average with his anxiety and overall unwillingness to step out of his comfort zone.

Even if everyone says that soulmates love every flaw, Yuuri couldn’t see anyone loving his.

But, maybe this is what Yuuri needed.

All his life he’s been in this bubble heavily guarded by his friends and family and when their not their he slinked away from any human interaction in fear that his bubble might be popped. But if he was to travel to a different country for school then that would open his doors and force him into the unknown and the uncomfortable.

Yuuri, at that moment, had an epiphany and a full body shiver of excitement. He was going to use this as a new learning experience and he’s going to try to reshape himself the way he wants himself to be. Someone he thinks would make his soulmate proud, someone who will make himself proud. Now Yuuri was excited but still extremely terrified. It was going to take a lot of work on his part, but, he had a great support system.

Yuuri looked up then and smiled at his mother who sipped her tea in silence watching Yuuri work out his thoughts.

“Thank you, mom.”

“For what dear?” She sipped her tea again looking at him over the rim.

“For everything.” Yuuri smiled standing, walking around the table and kneeling next to Hiroko giving her a hug when she put her tea down. “I, um, have a couple questions about this mark.” Yuuri looked at his mark not pulling away from Hiroko any farther then he had to. “Why does it look like this?” He turned his arm toward her and she looked at it, her smile got wider.

“Some say that the marks resemble things that mean a lot to both soulmates.” Hiroko showed Yuuri her arm, on it was almost a kid like drawing of stick figures two bigger and two smaller ones, the mark was completely made of black lines and squiggles. “Family.” Hiroko smiled at it, their eyes met again and Yuuri felt a new warm feeling of love fluid him again. She stood and got him a plate of food that the family had eaten for dinner but he had taken his time getting home and they decided to eat without him. “It’s getting late dear. Why don't you eat then go to bed and I’ll answer all your questions tomorrow?” She kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, mom.” Once again getting lost in his thought Yuuri didn’t realize he ate everything till Hiroko took his plate and ushered him into his room.

The night passed by a lot slower than Yuuri wished thought he was a little more open to the idea of the new mark on his arm he still was scared at the prospect at leaving his family and traveling to a different country, he couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop imagining what his souls mate would be like. Yuuri was stumbling down the stairs rubbing his eyes under his glasses when there was a knock on the door, he didn't pay it much mind while his mother answered it but the deep voice could clearly be heard and it was asking about him. The curiosity gets the better of him and he walks closer to the door, peering around the corner. It was a big man in a suit and he was telling Hiroko about something involving Yuuri. She was nodding along as though she expected his arrival. 

"We're here to escort Yuuri Katsuki to the soul mate identification office." His deep voice shook Yuuri to his very core.

'We?' Yuuri gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this listening to Disney music <3


	3. This is all a little much. I'm nothing special!

"We?" Hiroko asked politely.

  
"Yes, ma'ma we have an escort for the transportation of the chosen soul safely to the identification office." From where Yuuri stood he couldn't see behind the man in the suit but his mother could and she stared wide-eyed out front.

"Okay," Hiroko nodded a little hesitant. She turned and her eyes locked onto Yuuri's. "Yuuri dear go get dressed okay?" He nodded and turned to head to his room. On his way, he heard his mother ask the big man in the suit if he and his... group, would like to come in for tea. Yuuri never heard his response.

In a hurry, Yuuri dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that wasn't baggy, having been recently bought after his last growth spurt and weight loss. Hurrying to the main room again, in his rush, slid around a corner in his socks. Having little traction and his fast speed ended with him crashing into the wall to stop himself from crashing into the floor. The wall was a safer option. The noise alerted his sister to his presence as he stumbled into the main room. 

"You are so lame. At this point its just sad." Contrary to her words Mari looked at him with an amused smirk, taking another drag of her lit cigarette.

"Shut up and choke on your death stick!" Yuuri glared at her and her teasing face, then stuck a tongue out in her direction, a very childish thing to do but then again, he was 14 no one ever accused him of being anything more than a child. The clearing of a throat got his and his sister's attention. 

The man in the suit and two other people stood behind him in the doorway that leads to the front room of the Osen. The two people behind him, one woman one man, both looked a lot nicer than the big guy in the suit. But that could just be because Yuuri could only come up to a couple inched about the big guy's elbow, and that really intimidated Yuuri. 

"We really should be going now Katsuki-san." The guy behind the big guy smiled politely at Hiroko.

"Of course." Hiroko smiled back in the same level of politeness. "Are you ready Yuuri?" Was he ready? If he were, to be honest, no, no he wasn't.

"Yes."

 

The front of their Osen was not as over exaggerated as he feared but it still was a bit much just to take him to Tokyo. There were three black cars with tinted windows and two other people standing by the cars talking. Everyone wore black suits, even the girl that followed behind the big guy, though hers was more of a blouse with a jacket, she had a tie too. The two people who were talking stopped when they saw them walk up to the cars. One of then smiled the other had an unreadable face, the friendly one opened the door of the middle car and Yuuri got in first followed by his mother. The ride wasn't long because they stopped at the local train station, now all the people made more sense. 

They didn't stop at the ticket machines which Yuuri found a little odd but didn't comment even though he was bursting with questions. He was scared to look stupid if he asked a question with an obvious answer, so he kept his questions to himself. The men and woman in suits wiped a card at the turning machine that turned when you walked into it but stopped after the person went through. They headed for the train and, much to Yuuri's surprise, a train heading for Tokyo would be stopping at the station in a couple minutes. The entourage of suits must have planned this perfectly. The train pulled up and the group formed a circle like formation around Yuuri as the shuffled onto the train. 

Through the whole trip there Hiroko has been talking to Yuuri trying to distract her son from the fate that waited for him. Fait. It left a bitter taste on Yuuri's tongue. That was what people explained the soul mark as a way for fate to play its part in the human race, those who were made for each other will know. Though Yuuri doesn't necessarily agree with the direction in which his life is heading now, he's not one of those people to spit on fate even if he is unsure of the outcome. His mother was a big fate believer, and it has never steered her wrong, and she's very happy with his father. So he'll believe that fate will be there when he needed it most. 

The office of soulmate identification or the SIO was a little pale building, its red roof was tilted at a steep angle. To Yuuri it looked like a target, its white walls and red roof, the door was glass and on the windows were shingles the same red as the roof. The look of it filled Yuuri with dread. The glass door had a poster with a contact number for anyone who noticed a child with a soul mark that wasn't being protected by at least an adult of some kind.

That had always confused Yuuri, what was it about chosen souls that made them likely to be hurt? He always hears about how the chosen souls need to be protected, his teachers practically carve that fact into them in primary school, but no one ever really explained why. What were they being protected from? Yeah they are rare and those who are born without a soul mark, or never develop one, are more likely to never contribute to society and be depressed all the time but most of the population doesn't have a mark and a lot live their lives happily and they find love, so that doesn't really explain the effort that countries are going to protect the chosen souls. Yuuri never really pained any attention to the stories and the history lessons but now that he was thinking about it. It didn't make sense, the history didn't fit with the present. Like what would protect the soul mates even do? The population of chosen souls wouldn't increase, the chosen souls didn't have children with any more of a chance to have a soul mark than anyone else. So why go through all the trouble? Why build schools for these select few? Was there something no one was telling him? Even so, the chosen souls didn't have anything special other then connected souls with their soul mate, and if one died so did the other, but there had to be more to it. It just doesn't add up.

The little office was practically deserted with only a woman in a baby pink blouse sat behind the high counter, so high that Yuuri could barely look over it. He wasn't by any means short either. She turned to them when the little sound box attached to the door made a buzz at their entrance. 

"Oh! You must be the Katsuki's!" Her voice was high pitched and full of fake enthusiasm. Yuuri prides himself in being observant when it came to peoples moods, but he was oblivious to almost everything else. "And you must be the young man who just got his soul mark! Congratulations!" Her 'smile' reminded Yuuri of a grimace more than a smile. He figures she only did this job because hardly any soulmates are reported, but now that Yuuri was here that probably meant a lot of paperwork for her. "Well then Mark I have them you can go wait outside or something." She waved a dismissive hand at the big guy in the suit, Mark, her smile and fake cheery voice all but nonexistent. He grunted and turned to the door ducking under the door frame as to not hit his head, something Yuuri just realized he was he too big for doorways. That fact made him a little less intimidating to Yuuri... if only a little. "Okay dear," The lady, 'Victoria' her name tag read, turned back to him with the fake smile once more. "Detective lynch is waiting for you in that room back there." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall the paint was chipped and peeling even from this far Yuuri could see the worn look of the door, and he swore that there was even a black scorch mark on the edge of the door by the knob. He gulped looked to his mother when fear shot down his spine. She smiled encouragingly and he calmed a little bit. 

The hallway was short and had a single light that hung from the ceiling a cord hung from the base of the light, it swung back and forth as though it had just been pulled. Yuuri knocked on the door avoiding the patches of sharp peeled paint, while he waited Yuuri studied the door. Those scorch marks Yuuri saw before really were scorch marks, and the door looked like it had been soaked a good couple of times. Yuuri didn't know what to expect when he opened the door after a male voice called for Yuuri to enter. The room was huge! It had to make up the majority of the interior of the small building, no it was bigger than that. It had to be like a warehouse of some kind that was attached somehow to the small building that Yuuri had studied... but, there was no building behind the small office. 

Yuuri was going crazy...

He tried to come up with a logical explanation for this, the room was huge with 20 foot high ceilings and concrete floors that had matching scorch marks like the door. The walls were covered in metal plating, much like a warehouse. There was no door other than the one Yuuri came in from and the only windows were high up in the walls flooding the open space with natural light even though the windows made no difference in the light level. Huge floodlights with bars over them shined so brightly that the room was lit up completely, not a shadow existed in this room.

In the center of the huge room stood a man who looked to be in his late 20's, his shaggy brown hair fell into his forest green eyes as they stared at Yuuri with a very calculated look. As though he was sizing Yuuri up, in case he needs to fight Yuuri for some reason. That made Yuuri shift from one foot to another, there were no chairs in this room but even if there was yuuri didn't think he would be comfortable sitting in this mans presence. His hands were stuffened into his shaggy jean pockets and the sleeves of his white button up were rolled up above his elbows, and on his left arm was a mark of what appeared to be silver or metal circles... or were those hexagons in two lines of six that ran up his forearm. Like bolts in metal.

"I'm Addam, I know who you are," Yuuri closed his mouth, being cut off before he could introduce himself. "I'm going to help you control your gift that you have been given." Addam droned on as though he had said that line many times or it was a script he had to recite. Yuuri was confused, there was more than just the mark and the soulmate? Was this the missing link to the questions Yuuri had asked himself not 5 minutes ago? 'The gift he had been given'? 'Help in control it'? Control what? "Good you aren't asking ridiculous questions. We might just get along." Addam folded in on his legs and fell to the ground with a metallic thud sitting criss-cross on the floor. "I'm about to tell you the true history of soul mates. Don't interrupt me with stupid questions." Addam sighed and scratched his scruff of a beard. Yuuri nodded silently, awkwardly following his example and sat criss-cross on the floor, but Yuuri didn't get any closer to the man. He was about to learn the truth that had been plaguing his mind. Yuuri was upset at himself at not realizing sooner but he figured even if he asked he highly doubted he would get any answers, even his mother seemed to steer clear of the topic of chosen souls. She only talked to him about it after he got his mark. 

"The history you know is a lie." That was a punch to the gut. History was a lie?! Yuuri was about to voice his shock but remembered Addams warning and just stared wide-eyed at him, waiting for him to explain. "The wars did happen and they did end because of the death and depletion of soulmates and the human population but the leaders only came to a trues out of greed. They didn't want the chosen souls to go extinct because they wanted their powers, they wanted the 'magic' the bond between chosen souls held and because when a soul dies while another is still living, it can be very dangerous. When one soul mate dies of natural causes the other will follow soon after, but when a soul mate dies from a violent act the other goes on a rampage of sorts, and their powers go haywire." Addam paused taking in Yuuri's reaction. He was confused. Power? What? Addam seemed to realize the center of his confusion and started again. "The chosen souls are a very protected group of people, those with the mark are born with an ability that doesn't form till the mark does, that ability is very powerful no matter what the ability is. Like your mother," Yuuri gave a start to that if he wasn't already having trouble breathing he was sure he would have choked. "She can manipulate feelings, a very nifty trick in a room full of raging alphas." A-alphas? Seeing Yuuri's distressed expression Addam broke out of his mussing and rederected his attention on the story. "There are two sides of a soul pair, the Alpha, and the Omega. Your mother is an Alpha if I remember correctly, You seem to be an Omega if your smell is anything to go by." Addam leaned forward and sniffed the air in front of him, in the 15-foot gap between them Yuuri didn't really believe that Addam could smell him. 

"W-what?" Yuuri was about to explode or faint... or both.

"I said don't ask stupid questions" Addam growled... He growled!!! At Yuuri. Yuuri trembled and lend away as though Addam was going to pounce on him. Addam, seeing that Yuuri wasn't going to ask any more stupid questions, lessened his glare and leaned back on his hands one of them came up to scratch again at his scruffy beard. "Though the secondary labels don't really mean much other than who is the protector and who is the protected, both have powers and all that fun stuff. Some time the protector is protected by the protected so they don't really mean much, but the Alphas are generally stronger and Omegas are generally smaller and are the more logical and the nicer in the pair. Alphas can be very territorial, so whoever your alpha is, kid, he'll be very protective of you, so don't go around flirting with people unless you want your alpha to punch them in the face." Addam started grumbling about 'stupid alphas' and 'always ruining my fun' Yuuri hadn't paid attention to his rambling, Yuuri was grateful for a moment to get his head wrapped around what he had just been told. He was having a hard time believing anything Addam was saying, Alpha? Omega? Wasn't that like a dog thing? Yuuri has never heard of a person having a secondary label, was that what he called it? This was all crazy!

Yuuri was going crazy. 

"Most Alphas are generally protective of any Omega, it's like an instinctual thing. Oh and if an Alpha sees a pregnant Omega unprotected! Oh my god call the bomb squad!!" Addam yelled in annoyance and throw his hands up giving a groan. "Alphas can be such children at times! I swear! Like yeah, an omega might be weaker but we don't break at the lightest of touches! And that doesn't change when were pregnant either!" Addam went off on another rant and Yuuri just watched, trying to soak in the information he was spouting in his annoyance. Addam groaned after a few minutes of insulting the Alpha population. "Anyway... god why did they make me do this shit! I'm not good at telling stories! They should have someone else explain and I train the brats not to kill people!" He looked at Yuuri with a glare and Yuuri jumped at the intensity. With a sigh, He stood and Yuuri scrambled to stand to, too nervous to be sitting when he was standing. "That's enough of a history lesson for today," Addam seemed to think something over." Any questions?" He grimaced at the word 'questions'. Yuuri was starting to think that this Addam guy really didn't like questions. 

"Yeah, um... Why was the population of soulmates decreasing?" That seemed like a reasonable question to ask. Yuuri dipped his head in fear of making the older man angry. 

"The population of chosen souls continues to decrease... and no one knows why," Addam admitted solemnly. Yuuri didn't understand the reason for such a reaction to his question but he figured he'll know someday. "Now let's learn what your power is. So I can do my job and train you no to kill people with it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what Addam's mark looks like if I didn't describe it well enough then just google 'bolts in metal' and there are a lot of good pictures. 
> 
> I'm really getting into this story! It makes me so giddy!! But I feel like I'm rushing all the beginning parts because I want to get to the good stuff so I'm trying to take my time with writing this. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand :)
> 
> Please review if you want <3


	4. Determined for them.

"How are we going to do that?" Yuuri highly doubted he even had these powers that the detective mentioned. "I doubt I have powers... there's nothing special about me." Yuuri's voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't want to tell this scary man that he thought that he was wrong but there was just no way that something as cool as powers was anything that Yuuri was capable of. Powers were for superheroes and cool people, not chubby Japanese boys like Yuuri.

"If you have a soul mark and no power then that would be something special," Addam grumbled, clearly annoyed by Yuuri and his questions and self-doubt. "Never in history has a soulmate pair lacked a power. If they found a soul mate without one they would have told me. Meaning your soulmate, where ever they are, has a power, meaning you do too. Now stop asking stupid questions and making idiotic comments." Addam growled at Yuuri walking toward him to punctuate his last sentence, Yuuri, in turn, took two steps back before his back hit the door. Yuuri didn't think that was true really because Yuuri only got his mark yesterday and he might be the older of the two and his soul mate might not have their mark yet. "I've never failed to find the power of a chosen soul, and you are not going to break that record." Addam was on top of Yuuri now bent at the waist to get his face up close, he sneered down at the younger boy, who trembled close to tears. Yuuri was a child in every aspect of the word and he showed it right here as he stood back pressed against a door and crying because there was an adult glaring at him. God, how pathetic can he be?

Yuuri squeezed his eyes close not seeing the smirk that played on the older man's faces. Yuuri felt a shiver crawl up his spin, the numb feeling that has plagued Yuuri since yesterday morning suddenly snapped and a flood of emotions exploded behind his eyelids. Fear, anxiety, excitement, confusion, dread, sadness, but above all loneliness. He felt as though he was facing this alone. Somewhere in Yuuri's mind, he knew that wasn't the case, he had his family to support him, but he was alone in his head just going through the motions, numbingly following along with what he was told, what was expected. That numbness that brought about a place to hide while his life fell apart around him crumbled and faded. The numb was gone and Yuuri has never felt this cold, colder than when he was in the Ice Castle back home and he was skating hours past his normal practice time. Colder then when he fell asleep outside with Vicchan in the middle of winter and woke up shivering and covered in snow. The cold was eating away his numb and bringing forth the panic. The panic that would consume him in turn and send him into a panic attack.

The feelings he's been feeling, but not really feeling, sense yesterday finally hit him like a train. All he could do was push himself harder against the door, the only thing keeping him from buckling under the weight. The feelings came fast and settled just as fast. The cold stayed as prominent while his feelings found their proper place in his conscious. The cold became a comfort as he went through the motions, it was cold and oh so comforting.

Yuuri opened his eyes after minutes, maybe hours, he didn't know, with a shaky breath, and that same breath didn't return. He stood gaping at the large room. It once stood empty with only him and the detective but it wasn't empty anymore. Giant teal blue ice spikes sprouted from the door Yuuri stood against and spread in large angry speers out through the large room. The longest almost touched the metal paneling on the opposite wall. Fear filled Yuuri's conscience and his eyes scanned the ice that surrounded him, surrounded but not touched. Did... Did he do this? He shivered at the prospect of this coming from him, but he shivers for a completely different reason. This ice made him... excited.

"Whoo! That was intense! Haha!" The detective busted out of the ice to Yuuri's left, he must have tried to dive out of the way. Yuuri raked his eyes over him looking for injuries scared he had hurt him. His eyes landed on the detective's hand that he used to punch through the ice. It was coated in a metallic sheen like his arm was made of metal, but it wasn't like that when Yuuri studied him when they first met. Yuuri's eyes started to shine with boyish wonder like he just met his lifetime favorite superhero in real life. That's certainly what it felt like. To look at this ice and feel for the first time like maybe he was something special. His anxiety didn't let him think about it long but the thought didn't completely go away. "You little dude are something! Holy Cow!" Addam looked around at the destruction the ice made. The shards of ice were hugely sprouted up almost to the ceiling and there were flurries of small snow like pieces of ice that slowly floated down from the huge spikes giving the image of the ice a beautiful wintery wonderland look. The ice looked almost like someone splashed a huge wave of water out from Yuuri and it froze solid. The ice looked ripped and sharp but smooth to the touch.

Yuuri reached out with a tentative hand and felt the cold ice. He expected to be burned by the frozen dry ice but it just felt like hard cold water. It was a pleasant temperature. It buzzed under Yuuri's touch almost as though it was waiting to act again. There was a giddy feeling coming from the ice, or was that coming from him?

Yuuri was going crazy.

"That was the biggest explosion of power I've ever seen!" Addam slid down the ice next to Yuuri. His voice was full of awe and excitement, it was contagious and Yuuri couldn't help the smile that threatened to spread on his face. The ice as though it had a mind of its own grow another spike from the ice and cut in between the boy and the detective. Yuuri watched it grow with wide-eyes a sense of giddy excitement flashed through his body. Addam just grinned down at it and Yuuri with a look of almost amusement and fascination. "You little Yuuri are indeed one of a kind. If the element of ice is so willing to follow your every whim and to protect you like this then you have to be something special." Addam smirked at the ice spike that stopped a few centimeters from his chest. "Scaring the children always works. Nothing brings out ones true power like the flight or fight response. Your power was just giving you a way to fly. An Alpha would have used their power to fight." Addam stroked the ice spike that threatened to skewer him if he took another step. "your power is very beautiful."

Yuuri stared at the ice around him. He took a good... who knows how long, just staring at the ice. The light from the floodlights shined on the spikes and floating snow just right and Yuuri seemed to lose himself in the beauty that somehow came from him. He just watches it and felt calm till he found something in this explosion of ice that he should be afraid of.

He doesn't know how to control it.

He feared he would hurt someone, someone who spooked him because he was nervous or got too anxious and someone was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a miracle that Addam hadn't been skewered when this ice exploded out of Yuuri. That sent a new wave of fear through Yuuri. How could he possibly learn to control this power when he didn't know how he did it in the first place. His breathing sped up and his inner thoughts told him irrational things but he listened and believed anyway.

"Yo, little dude. We just fixed this hanger don't go filling it with holes." Addam's casual remark brought Yuuri out of his inner panic. Addam was sitting on the indent between two ice spikes and was collecting the snow that had settled there and shaped it into a ball. He wasn't paying any attention to Yuuri, or at least that what it seemed like. Addams words registered in Yuuri's mined and he looked up at the spikes touching the ceiling they pushed into the metal roof and left dents but they didn't pierce. Yuuri looked back at the detective, his eyes pleading for help. The detective stared back with a calculating look. "Tell it to stop." He said it as though it was obvious. Yuuri looked at him like he was crazy but then again Yuuri didn't know anything about these powers so it really could be that easy.

Looked back to the ceiling Yuuri willed the ice to come back, almost in a joking manner. "Come back." He mumbled with a pout, expecting the ice to stay where it was because it was ice. But it moved, well melted really, but there was no water. The spiked went from sharp enough to go through wood to a dull stub and slowly shrunk and melted into the floor. Leaving nothing in its wake. All the ice that filled the room slowly climbed back to him and dissipated into the very air that it came from. A shiver traveled up Yuuri's skin, he felt colder for a second before he warmed again. The detective was almost dropped on the floor when his perch melted from under him, the ball in his had too disappeared. He clumsily caught himself before he could fall to the floor, he brushed off his pants stumbling and looking very awkward before acting like it never happened. Addam chuckled at Yuuri's dumbfound expression. "This is crazy," Yuuri whispered looking at the now empty room. "H-how? W-what?" Addam sighed in annoyance.

"Back to the stupid questions." He grumbled but his eyes held none of the fire they previously held. "That was your power, Ice. That was super cool!" He grinned like a teenager who just landed a hard skateboard trick. It hit Yuuri then, this must be what the schools were for. To teach the chosen souls how to control their gift and to... to. That was all Yuuri could come up with. They weren't at war anymore so they didn't need the powers for military purposes, right? His mother wasn't in the military or in the government, so there has to be more to the schools than just protection and teaching them how to control their powers. Maybe there wasn't. Maybe that was all these schools were need for. But that still left a lot of questions.

"What are the schools used for?" Yuuri mumbled in thought and just a little scared of this man who could laugh after almost being impaled.

"That is a good question, well done." Addam chuckled. "The schools were created to keep the soulmates a secret, books about them were burned and history was rewritten. Because during the time of the wars under the noses of the world leaders, or sometimes with some of their help, in the underground and black markets soulmates with extraordinary powers were being sold and bought. Sometimes in pairs sometimes they would split them up just to have the full force of whatever power they bought. Or they would keep both and used the Alpha as the tool while using the omega as a toy for pleasure. Holding the life of the mate over the others head to do their owners bidding. It wasn't till near the end of the wars that the world leaders realized what was going on, and an attempt to put a stop to the mistreatment of the chosen souls the world leaders wrote the law. If it was reported that a child not in school was seen with a mark they would bring the person they were with, in for questioning and then they would weed out the disgusting vile people that used the chosen souls for pleasure and a symbol of status." Addam was growling by the end of his explanation. He took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "Though you'll learn all this in school." The angry and violent facade had all but disappeared from Addams' face, he looked every bit the young man he was, a boyish grin and a hardy carefree laugh. Even his well trim scruff couldn't take years from his face when his eyes twinkled like a child. The whole tuff guy act was clearly that, an act. This made Yuuri relax and smile back at the hyperactive man, something told Yuuri he'll be dealing with this sort of attitude a lot, and that thought made Yuuri smile even more. "The schools are great! They were the best years of my life! I met my wife at my school and she is one spitfire I'll tell you that!" Addam chucked. "The schools teach you how to better control your powers and they teach you the true history and they pair you with your soulmate if they don't go to the same school already. Generally the older would go to the younger, I think that's still how they're doing it." Addam looked thoughtful. "And then when you pick your career path they give you classes to help you toward that goal. Most schools have a large variety of classes to chose for any career...What are some of your hobbies?" Addam asked breaking out of his explanation.

"I like to dance and Ice skate." Yuuri smiled warmly at the idea for his craft, happy to be getting some answers.

"If you ever wanted to pursue dance or ice skating or heck even modeling because you are adorable! Then the school will give you classes that would help you toward that goal..." Addam hesitated. " I'm sure they'll tell you all that at the school you choose." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "An omega chosen soul is said to be very pretty and desirable to alphas and regular humans alike so a lot of the omegas that graduate from the schools go into modeling or acting." Addam seemed to be thinking something over while studying Yuuri, but he ignored the stare. Yuuri was too deep in his own thoughts to hear most of Addams rambling. The school... where would he even go? He would be so far away from his family and he won't know anyone. Yuuri was never the best at making friends. Always so shy and closed off, the only friend he really had was a girl name Yuuko, her father owned the Ice Castle but she moved away a couple years ago. He still asks her father about her every once in a while when he goes skating. "Well, I think my job is complete." Addam sighed and gave a stretch before walking passed Yuuri and opening the door leaving before Yuuri could even voice his surprise. Yuuri just gaped at the door for a few minutes confused, then moved to follow the detective out the worn door, Yuuri noted the fresh scrape that ran the length of the door, probably put there by his ice. The thought that he left his mark in this place gave him a sense of pride, he lifted his head high as he left behind the hanger. He followed the older man and saw him down the hall talking to his mother, the lady behind the desk was ignoring them and typing away on her computer.

"Yuuri dear!" His mother called smiling her loving smile. Yuuri fell into her arms when he was close enough and just enjoyed the warmth of his mother. At least she hasn't changed, Yuuri thought happily. Even though it feels like everything he's ever known has been torn from the roots and set on fire. What next? With Yuuri's luck his soulmates going to be some god. He hoped his soulmate would love his flaws as his mother said but he can't help but be anxious. Even as he thinks this Yuuri couldn't be upset at the prospect of his soulmate, like just thinking about this other person-his other half- makes Yuuri calm and almost giddy. The same feeling as his Ice, like they are connected.

The lady behind the desk cleared her throat and smiled her fake smile. That smile made Yuuri annoyed, he hated that she tried so hard to be fake it annoyed him even more at the fact that she clearly wasn't trying hard enough. "Dear, I need to discuss some schooling options with you." She continued to type on the computer not looking at Yuuri while she spoke. She paused her typing to grab a pamphlet of the counter next to her and hand it to his mother. "All the options are in there. You can sit over there and talk about your chooses, though there aren't many." She went back to ignoring them, giving Yuuri time to decide his options. His mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder and turned him into the direction of the sitting area. She paused to smile at Addam who still stood where he was when Yuuri came out of the back room.

"I work in the school of souls in Detroit, if you were ever thinking of going there I train the tiny tots how to control their powers. By tiny tots, I mean kids like yourself." Addam tousled his hair, chuckled a deep chuckle when Yuuri swatted his hand away. "Well it was great meeting you Hiroko and I hope to see you again Yuuri." With a grin and a wink in Yuuri's direction, he left out the glass door that buzzed at his exit. Yuuri liked the idea of being taught by him, his attitude was infectious.

Yuuri smiled at his mom when she gave him a somber look. He had to be strong for her, she must not like this arrangement any more than Yuuri. Yuuri made a vow right then and there, he will smile even when he's scared, hell laugh even when he wants to cry, and he'll be strong and hold his head high even when he wants to hide. He'll do it, for his mother, for his father, for Mari, and Minako, and most of all for his soul mate. He's going to prove that he doesn't need the somber looks or his family's worried gazes. He'll be strong and he's not going to half-ass it.

A feeling of determination made itself present right next to the cold, next to the calm and giddy that settled permanently in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna get to the fluff parts so bad! But I'm all about that character development too. What a predicament.


	5. I hate these kind of people...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this story but better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... well not really because it is not over... not really anyway.

Okay, I know you all are waiting for an update and I'm really sorry it has taken me this long. I honestly hate when stories I'm so into doing this and I'm sorry about that. I'm not technically discontinuing this story, I'm rewriting it. I have written the first chapter for the new story so I will be putting it up in about 30 min after posting this so if you liked this story the other one is much better. I thought about just taking out all the chapters and filling them in with the new stuff but that seemed complicated and I'm too lazy tbh.   
Please enjoy the first chapter on the other story <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy! I'm awful at spelling and grammar for no reason other then I'm bad and languages. Please comment if you want. Hate comments, constructive criticism, your whole life story, anything really. Any ideas for my story or anything you wish to see or like so far just leave a comment :) <3 
> 
> I'll update soon!~


End file.
